A Make Kāua (episode)
A Make Kāua (Until We Die) is the 25th episode of Season Five in the remake version Hawaii Five-0, and 118th episode in the series. It is also the second and final part of a two-hour season finale. Synopsis On the eve of Kono's wedding to Adam, Five-0 must stop a fanatical patriot intent on starting a new war on terror by detonating stolen nuclear warheads and framing a terrorist leader while Chin deals with Gabriel and Steve attempts to come to terms with the return of an old friend. Notes * Steve uses Kamekona's helicopter to take the bomb out. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 2 people, and shoots 2 others in the leg. * Danny Williams killed 1 person. * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person. * Lou Grover killed 1 person. Quotes (Steve rises from the sea water as he comes back from his morning swim) (Steve goes up to the 2 adirondack chairs on his beach looking for his towel) (Steve is unable to see his towel and starts looking around for it) Catherine Rollins: Looking for this? (Catherine steps out from a shaded group seating further in the backyard holding Steve's towel) (Steve sees Catherine and freezes in shock/surprise/confusion) Catherine Rollins: Hey, sailor. (Steve continues to look at Catherine with surprise/confusion/longing) Steve McGarrett: (quietly) Catherine. (Catherine starts walking towards Steve) Catherine Rollins: Look, I know, I should have called, and-and I wanted to, I just I didn't know what to say, so I just figured if I just came in person that it would just be.. (Steve recovers and almost cautiously hugs Catherine) Dr. Max Bergman: Ah, Commander McGarrett. Detective Williams. Good morning. I have a tuxedo fitting, so I'll be making this quick. Danny Williams: Oh, what are you doing? You doing powder blue, or, uh, crushed velvet? Dr. Max Bergman: While both are valid choices, I will be attending Kono's wedding in a more traditional palate. Danny Williams: Pea soup green? Dr. Max Bergman: Unlike you, Detective Williams, I have no insecurities when it comes to bold colors. Danny Williams: Insecurities? Steve McGarrett: He's right-- you hate color. Danny Williams: I hate color? I don't hate color. I like color very much. (over the phone) Danny Williams: Nice to hear your voice, Catherine. Catherine Rollins: You too, Danny. (they hang up) Danny Williams: So, how long's she staying? Steve McGarrett: We, uh, didn't discuss that. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Was her suitcase big or-or was it small? Steve McGarrett: It was medium. Danny Williams: "Medium".. She staying with you or is she staying at a hotel while she's here? Steve McGarrett: We didn't discuss that, either. Danny Williams: Ah. Steve McGarrett: Anything else? Danny Williams: Look, I-I like Catherine very much, okay? And I'm just not too happy about the way that she left things. And now she comes back, not so much as a phone call. I think that, for you, it be good to find out, uh, what her plans are, so she doesn't, uh, you know, rip your heart out again, that's all. Steve McGarrett: Well, she didn't rip my heart out, Danny. She went to, uh, do what she thought was right. Danny Williams: Right, she left you for a, for a bunch of strangers. Steve McGarrett: She went to help people in need, but like I said before, Danny, I don't expect you to understand. Danny Williams: Oh, 'cause I don't help people in need? That's what I do for a living. I do it every day. I just wouldn't walk over my family members to do it. Steve McGarrett: That's a little overdramatic, even for you. Danny Williams: Really? 'Cause I was gonna say something a lot worse, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. (Catherine walks in wearing her dress for the wedding) Catherine Rollins: Hey. Danny Williams: Hey. Steve McGarrett: (looking at Catherine) (breathless) Wow. Catherine Rollins: So, you approve? Danny Williams: Yeah, no, I think, I think what, uh, my ape-like friend meant to say is that you look, uh, fantastic, right? Steve McGarrett: (admiringly/cockily) Wow. Danny Williams: He said it again. All right. Well, I'm gonna let you two talk. And maybe he'll come up with more than one syllable. I'll see you both at the wedding? Catherine Rollins: See you. (Danny leaves and Catherine walks up to Steve) Catherine Rollins: Wow, you, you look very, very handsome. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. You, uh you look beautiful. Catherine Rollins: Thank you. (slight awkwardness descends) Steve McGarrett: (hesitantly) So, after the wedding how long you planning on staying? Catherine Rollins: I don't know. How long do you want me to stay? (Steve takes a breathe and then his cellphone rings) Catherine Rollins: Saved by the bell. Josh Bennett: It's always good to put a face to your enemy, right, Commander? Thanks to me, Hadad will be more famous than Bin Laden. Danny Williams: No, no, no. This thing goes off, everybody in the world will know that you were behind it. Josh Bennett: You really think our government will blame this on an American? I've given them a scapegoat and they'll take it. (Danny and Steve look at each other) Steve McGarrett: (resolute) Where's the nuke? (Josh Bennett refuses to answer) (Steve goes super SEAL stoic) Steve McGarrett: I just asked you a question. I'm gonna ask you one more time: where's the nuke? (Danny turns way and Steve draws his weapon) Steve McGarrett: What I tell you? (Steve coldly shoots Josh Bennett in the thigh) Steve McGarrett: What'd I say? What did I say? Josh Bennett: You can't do this! (Danny looks uncomfortable but does nothing to stop Steve) Steve McGarrett: I can do anything I want. You look at me. It's called rendition, but it's happening in here, in this room. 60 feet underground in a four-foot-thick cinder block box, so you can scream all you want, but nobody's going to hear you. Now answer my question. Where is that nuke? Josh Bennett: You remember where you were when 9/11 happened? Remember what followed? Cause and effect, Commander. We had a chance to neutralize the threat, but we took our boot from off of their throats and now we don't feel safe anywhere. Airplanes, movie theaters, shopping malls. How are we supposed to raise our children in a country when they're constantly looking over their shoulder? Steve McGarrett: So what are you gonna do? Kill thousands of innocent people to make that point? Josh Bennett: It's a small price to pay to ensure the future of this country. Think of all the lives that were lost before Roosevelt finally got us into World War II. And that all started right here, on this island, at Pearl Harbor. What's done is done. By this time tomorrow, we'll be dropping bombs all over the Middle East. Only this time, we're not gonna stop until we turn that place into a parking lot (Steve and Danny share a look) (Steve steps aside to allow Danny to play "Good Guy") Danny Williams: You know what? The military was right. You are insane. Okay? You're insane. Josh Bennett: That's been said about a lot of great patriots who had the courage to stand up for what they believe in. (Steve calmly points his weapon at Josh Bennett's head) Steve McGarrett: (ice cold voice) You're going to tell me, right now, where that nuclear warhead is. Josh Bennett: Go ahead, Commander. Pull the trigger. You want to know what I did a couple days ago? I got up, I made myself a cup of coffee, I watched the sun rise over my backyard. And then I went back inside and I kissed my sleeping children and my wife before I left the house. So you can kill me. I've already said good-bye to my family. I suggest you say good-bye to yours. Jerry Ortega: Moment of truth. Sweet, table 13. A Fibonacci number. That's always good luck. Dr. Max Bergman: I'm table 13, as well. Lucky us. Jerry Ortega: Excellent. Now I guess we just gotta wait for the rest of the Scooby Gang to arrive, and see who else is with us. Where are those guys, anyways? Dr. Max Bergman: Probably still dealing with the dead terrorist and the missing nuclear weapon. (Jerry laughs) (Max says nothing) Jerry Ortega: You're kidding, right? KameKona: She's ready to go, bruddah. Steve McGarrett: Thanks. KameKona: Still like to know why you need my.. bird. (Danny and Steve lift out the nuclear bomb) KameKona: Is that a.. Kono Kalakaua: W80 nuke. KameKona: I was gonna say bomb, but that's even worse. Oh, no. You're not gonna put that on my chopper, man. It's bad for business. Danny Williams: You're not gonna have a business if we don't put this thing on your chopper, okay? KameKona: What?! Not today - Oh. Be careful. Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (Steve and Danny load the bomb into Kamekona's helicopter) (Danny in the back with the bomb, and Steve in the pilot seat) (the helicopter takes off) (Steve talking to Chin and Lou at HQ over comms) Steve McGarrett: All right, we're airborne. How far offshore do we need to be? Chin Ho Kelly: Well, according to Los Alamos, you gotta dump that thing 50 miles offshore and at a depth of 2,000 feet to neutralize any threat of radiation. Danny Williams: Hey, that shouldn't be a problem, right? Lou Grover: No, but there's a tricky part. Based on the mass of the nuke and the rate that it sinks, you're gonna have to drop that package into the water with no less than two minutes to spare on that timer. (Danny and Steve start to realize this may be a one way trip) Lou Grover: That might not give you enough time to get out of the blast zone. (Steve turns to look at Danny in the back seat) Danny Williams: (sarcastic) Fantastic. (Shifting scenes showing where the various members of Five-0 are at this time) Danny Williams: (to Steve) Well, I guess the good news is that dying would be better than looking at your bald head for the rest of my life. Steve McGarrett: What are you rambling about? Danny Williams: I got a nuke at my foot, okay? What am I rambling about? If we don't die, which is a gigantic if, I'm gonna be microwaving eggs with my finger, okay? Steve McGarrett: Nobody's gonna die, Danny. Danny Williams: Oh, really? Look, it's, uh, it's Dr. Strangelove - he's back. Aren't you the one who said that residual radiation is.. is not so bad, but it's the direct contact that is? Steve McGarrett: No, I didn't say that exactly. Danny Williams: Oh, well, you implied it. You basically said Steve McGarrett: Listen to me, just listen to me .. Danny Williams: that and I'm standing on the thing. Steve McGarrett: Listen to me, all right? One kid is one thing, Danny, but two kids is something else, all right? And g-guess what, you got two kids now. You got two kids now, and one of them needs you to go home and do something really important for him, all right? So you don't get to die today, even though it would make my life a lot quieter. (Danny accepts what Steve is saying or at least stops fighting with him) (After everyone gets back to Kono's wedding and starts to take their seats) Renee Grover: Where were you? Lou Grover: I was out saving the world, woman. Renee Grover: Well, you forgot to take the garbage out this morning. Just sayin' Danny Williams: I'm just tellin' you.. Got the prettiest date here. Grace Williams: I can't wait to get married. Danny Williams: Don't ever say that ever again. Sit down. Catherine Rollins: Missed you. Steve McGarrett: I missed you, too. Trivia Video References }} Category:Season 5 (2010) Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes (New)